Harry Potter et la Princesse des Atlantes
by NiceArgument
Summary: Les contraires s'attirent, dit-on...Lorsque deux nouvelles élèves arrivent à Poudlard, la vie de tous ses habitants va être chamboulée...Nouvelles rencontres, retrouvailles, haine, violence, amitiés, et plus si affinités?
1. Chapter 1

Les Atlantes sont un peuple étonnant, aux pouvoirs extraordinaires. Tout comme les sorciers, ils pratiquent la magie, mais sans baguette, une forme de magie extrêmement complexe aux yeux des sorciers, qui ne se séparent jamais de leurs baguettes. Le jour où le Roi et la Reine Parks, souverains de ce puissant Royaume, décident d'envoyer leur fille unique à Poudlard, afin de lier une alliance avec le monde Sorcier, il semble que celle-ci soit réticente à servir d'outil politique. Une chose est sûre, elle n'a pas dit son dernier mot…  
Pendant ce temps, du côté du Monde Sorcier, l'ennemi public n°1, Lord Voldemort, envoie sa nièce, Dorinne Jedusor à Poudlard afin d'y apprendre quelques bases de Magie Blanche. Seulement, après sa première rencontre avec ce Monde qui lui était jusqu'alors inconnu, se pourrait-il que toutes les valeurs qui lui furent inculpées se révèlent fausses? Que tout ce en quoi elle croyait jusqu'alors s'effondre?  
Humour, Amour, Sexe, Violence, Aventure, Amitié (**et pleins de trucs trop chouettes!**) sont au rendez-vous dans cette fiction!  
Couples: DMxLP; HPxDJ Et peut-être d'autres ou des changements si l'envie m'en prends….

/!\ ATTENTION /!\  
Les personnages ainsi que les lieux du monde Sorcier ne m'appartiennent pas, j'ai crée le peuple Atlante en leur donnant un nom connu et certains personnages ainsi que l'histoire. Cette fiction contiendra des lemons et des scènes de violences que je signalerais par des signes /!\…./!\  
Vous allez voir, on va bien rigoler!

P.S: Les pensées des Personnages sont en Italique...


	2. Chapter 2

Laurianne Parks, 15 ans, entre à Poudlard en 5ème année. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi ses parents l'avaient obligé à faire ça.. « **Afin de commencer une alliance avec le monde des sorciers par le biais de notre magnifique héritière** » qu'ils avaient dit… _Ridicule_, pensa-t-elle. Elle soupira, entourée d'une nuée de jeunes sorciers de 11 ans. Elle pensa au fait qu'en ce moment-même, Père devait être en train de prendre son repas, entouré, de la cour, en compagnie de Mère, qui lui lançait sûrement un regard désapprobateur tout en enlevant le morceau de viande qui était tombé dans sa barbe grisonnante. Elle sourit rêveusement en s'imaginant la scène, qui se passait d'ailleurs tous les soirs. Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par la voix sèche et stricte de la vieille McGo appelant son nom:  
- Laurianne Parks?  
- Madame?  
-Allez vous asseoir là-bas, sur le tabouret. On vous désignera une maison et vous vous installerez à la table de celle-ci. Ça ira?  
- J'ai connu pire…  
Elle s'avança d'un pas mal assuré vers le tabouret désigné tandis que des murmures se levèrent dans la salle. Puis elle se ressaisit: Pourquoi était-elle mal à l'aise? Elle était Laurianne Parks, la célèbre Princesse des Atlantes, une Reine en devenir, pourquoi se sentait-elle comme transpercée du regard par cette foule d'étudiants les plus insignifiants les uns que les autres?! C'est là qu'elle le vit dans la foule. Ce regard d'acier qui la fixait sans jamais la lâcher. Elle hésita un instant et marqua un arrêt dans sa marche bien assurée. Moins d'un centième de secondes plus tard, elle reprit son air légèrement supérieur et s'assit avec une grâce et une élégance sans pareils. Ce regard gris la fixait toujours, et elle eût l'impression que son propriétaire, cette jolie tête blonde, voulait pénétrer jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Elle ricana intérieurement et repensa à ce que Mère le lui avait appris.

**#Flash Back#**  
**_Laurianne a 8 ans_**  
**- Tu te souviens du thème de la leçon d'hier, n'est-ce pas?**  
**- Bien sûr Mère! Répondit prestement l'enfant, comme offensée par le fait que sa propre mère la prenne pour un poisson rouge.**  
**- Bien, répondit la femme en souriant, Nous allons aujourd'hui t'apprendre à appliquer ce que nous avons appris hier.**  
**- La transmission de pensée, Mère?**  
**- Oui, mon enfant. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit hier, n'est-ce pas? **  
**- C'est un art réservé aux membres de la famille royale et c'est un honneur de pouvoir maitriser ce don, récita la petite fille par cœur**  
**- Exactement, chérie. Il est donc impératif que tu te prépares à recevoir ce don.**  
**- Mère, il y a une chose que je n'ai pas saisi, hier…Vous dîtes que nous pouvons transmettre nos pensées à chaque personne que l'on veut….Seuls les membres de notre famille peuvent répondre, n'est-ce pas?**  
**- Tu as tout compris. Aucun Sorcier, Moldu ou Atlante ne peut te transmettre sa pensée, sauf si celui-ci fait partie de la famille Royale.**  
**- Oh…**  
**#Fin du Flash Back#**

_**- Alors, Malfoy, tu t'essaies à la Légilimancie? Ou peut-être essaies-tu de lire en moi comme si tu ne me connaissais pas…?**_

Draco Malfoy lui offrit un sourire en coin, qu'elle lui rendit avec complicité. Elle revînt à la réalité en sentant la vieille McGo lui poser un vieux chapeau sur la tête._ Le choixpeau_ magique, reconnu-t-elle.  
- Quel honneur, Majesté…souffla le choixpeau de sa voix grave et grinçante .  
- Oh, un chapeau qui parle! ricana la jeune fille  
- Vous rappellerez mon bon souvenir à vos parents, n'est-ce pas?  
- Comme si c'était pas assez étrange comme ça, il fallait **aussi** que j'entame la conversation avec un chapeau…Un chapeau qui connait mes parents, qui plus est…répondit la jeune fille, sans chercher à être particulièrement polie.  
- Voyons, voyons…grommela le choixpeau, Hum, je vois que vous connaissez déjà certaines personnes ici, Majesté…Mais je pense que votre place n'est pas aux côtés des siens…Aussi, vous rejoignez la maison des…**GRYFFONDORS**!

Et tandis que des cris de joie s'élevaient de la table des rouges et or, elle se joignit à eux, serrant les mains de toutes les personnes qui la lui tendaient. Une personne particulière retint son attention….  
- Salut, je m'appelle…  
- Harry, finit la jeune fille en souriant, Ravie de te rencontrer!  
- Moi aussi…Hagrid nous avait prévenu qu'on aurait une surprise en arrivant, mais je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce genre de surprise! fit courtoisement remarquer Harry  
- Merci, dit-elle en riant, Enfin, je suppose…  
Le jeune homme sourit avant de tourner la tête vers le tabouret sur l'estrade, quand soudain il se tendit à l'entente du dernier nom. Ainsi que la pièce entière.  
- Dorinne Jedusor? appela McGonagall, un léger tremblement dans la voix.  
La personne appelée arriva en ricanant, un sourire narquois et supérieur au visage. Elle s'assit sans grande classe sur le tabouret de bois. Et avant même que McGonagall ne pose le choixpeau ne soit sur la tête de Jedusor, le choixpeau s'écria:  
- Ha! Une Jedusor! Ça faisait longtemps…  
- Et je le prends comment?  
- Comme tu veux…répondit le choixpeau  
Dorinne marmonna un truc qui ressemblait étrangement à « **Foutu chapeau de mes deux, j'm'en vais t'apprendre à me parler comme ça** » et le chapeau répondit en roulant des yeux (enfin ça y ressemblait)  
- **SERPENTARD**!  
Et elle se dirigea sans grande hâte vers la table des verts et argent pour y saluer tous ses fervents admirateurs.

Fatiguée, je sortis de la Grande Salle un peu avant les Préfets, qui se préparaient à accompagner les élèves à leurs dortoirs. Je posai mon pied droit sur la première marche des grand escaliers lorsqu'une main fine saisit mon poignet et m'attira dans le coin sombre le plus proche. Je m'appuyais nonchalamment contre le mur en reconnaissant l'odeur du Parfum de Draco Malfoy, Bleu de Chanel.  
- Alors Princesse, tu fait du rentre-dedans à Saint Potty?  
- Euh…Sincèrement? Je viens à peine d'arriver et je veux pas me mettre toutes les filles en chaleur de cette école à dos…  
Il fit un grand sourire à la brune, dont le cœur manqua un battement.

-Bizarrement, reprit le blond, Je suis content de te revoir…  
- Bizarrement? Sache pour ta gouverne que je suis toujours très appréciée et réclamée partout où je vais!  
- Ouais, si tu le dit, répondit-il, un air malicieux au visage tout en ébouriffant ses cheveux, Mais comparée au Dieu du Sexe de Poudlard, tu ne fait pas le poids…  
- Si tu crois que je vais laisser Potter me battre par le nombre de ses conquêtes, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil…Même si je testerais bien « au cas où », ça vaut peut-être le coup…  
Draco ne répondit rien, s'étouffant dans sa salive, un air dégoûté au visage. Laurianne éclata d'un rire cristallin:  
- Nan mais si tu voyais ta tête! Oh mon Dieu, s'il vous plaît… J'en peux plus, je vais mourir….AHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Les joues du blond rosirent légèrement, ce que Laurianne n'avait jamais vu avant.  
- Je…Je suis désolée…dit-elle une fois son fou rire passé.  
- Mais où est donc passée ton éducation…répondit le blond, un air neutre et méprisant sur le visage  
- J'ai jamais voulu ça, Malfoy…Je veux dire…La vie de château, les « privilèges », la succession au trône…  
- Cela ne t'empêche pas de soigner tes manières. Tu es censée être de sang royal je te signale.  
- Et toi tu n'est pas censé être ma Mère.  
- Non, mais je…  
- Laisse tomber, Malfoy. J'étais heureuse de te revoir, je me disais que peut-être nous pourrions refaire connaissance, ou redevenir amis, j'en sais rien…Mais enfaîte tout à changé. Je ne te reconnais plus, Draco…  
- Je…  
- Les premières années t'attendent…Tu devrais sûrement y aller maintenant.  
La brune commença à se décoller du mur pour partir, mais Draco ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il la plaqua contre le mur, posant ses mains de chaque côté du corps de la jeune fille.  
- Oui, j'ai changé. J'ai grandit. Tu devrais essayer au lieu de ne pas t'assumer. Tu es une future Reine, c'est en toi depuis ta naissance, tu ne peux rien y changer, c'est comme ça. Personne ne pourra jamais rien y changer. Mais je suis sûr qu'on peut être à nouveau amis, parce que malgré le fait que tu ne voies pas le petit garçon de huit ans que tu connaissais, il ne demande qu'à sortir. Et tu es la seule personne à pouvoir le ramener à la surface.  
- Je…Je vais y aller. Tu m'as manqué Draco…Et au fait! J'aimerais que cette conversation reste d'ordre privé…Si ça ne te dérange pas…  
- Aucun problème..répondit le jeune homme, un sourire contrit sur le visage, avant de s'ébouriffer les cheveux.  
- Oh Seigneur! souffla Laurianne, Draco Malfoy qui défait sa belle coiffure? Mais tu es sûr que tu vas bien? fit-elle avec un sourire moqueur avant de se diriger vers sa Salle Commune

**Dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors**

- A ton avis, Ombrage était sérieuse en parlant du fait de « se ressaisir par rapport à cette école » ? demanda Seamus, visiblement inquiet.  
- Eh bien…Elle viens du Ministère, et elle a été nommée prof ici, alors…répondit Dean  
- Tout ça m'inquiète…Comme si Dumbledore n'était plus capable de s'occuper de son école seul! surenchérit Hermione d'un air affligé  
- En même temps, il approche de ses..150 ans? demanda Ron, choqué  
- Euh…J'en sais rien…Je dirais…Pas loin…N'empêche que sous ses airs de Papy Gâteau, il est super puissant et responsable! répondit Harry, indigné.  
- Quoi qu'il en soit, cette Ombrage ne m'inspire pas vraiment confiance…  
- Tu as raison, Laurianne…  
- Merci Neville. Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense qu'on devrait la garder à l'œil….

**Dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards**

- Alors, euh…T'es vraiment la nièce de Tu-sais-qui?  
- Oserais-tu en douter, Zabini? Répondit Dorinne, la voix emplie d'un étrange sentiment étonnamment proche de la haine.  
- Bien sûr que non! répondit le noir, palissant subitement.  
Pour la première fois de la soirée, on entendit la voix de Draco Malfoy, tranchant dans l'air comme une lame de Rasoir:  
- Tous les Premières Années sont priés de se rendre immédiatement dans leurs dortoirs.  
- Mais…Le couvre-feu est à 23h00...osa un jeune brun, la peur presque palpable dans la voix.  
- Était. trancha Draco. Voudrais-tu contester l'un de mes ordres?  
- N…Non, Draco.  
- C'est « Monsieur Malfoy » pour toi.  
- B…Bien Monsieur Malfoy. fit-il en baissant les yeux avant de se diriger vers son dortoir.  
- Mon amour, tu l'as traumatisé à vie! trancha la voix grinçante de Pansy.  
- C'était fait pour.  
- Enfin un Serpentard **digne de ce nom**! s'enthousiasma Dorinne.  
- Et il semblerait que le Prince des Serpentards ait fait chavirer le cœur de la future Princesse des Serpentards…  
- Zabini, ça fait deux, fois, je ne peux pas garantir ta survie à la troisième fois.  
- Désolé…  
- Et puis tout le Monde sait que mon Dracounet d'amour ne me laissera jamais pour une autre fille! Coupa Pansy, caressant les cheveux de Draco d'un geste tendre, avant qu'il ne se détache d'elle et s'ébouriffe les cheveux.  
- Oh oui, aussi sûr que jamais une Gryffondor ne plairait à un Serpentard! N'est-ce pas Draco? Répliqua Théo, un sourire sournois au visage.  
- Exactement. Quoique, je crois que les fesses de Weasmoche-Fille ont l'air d'intéresser Blaise au plus haut point…  
-** Immonde**. trancha Dorinne, observant avec neutralité le vernis vert caméléon qui recouvrait ses ongles.  
- De dos, c'est pas si dégueulasse que ça, un Gryffondor….se défendit Blaise.  
- **Un** Gryffondor? Il va falloir qu'on reparle de ton orientation sexuelle, mon petit Blaise…coupa Draco.  
- Haha, **vraiment très** drôle, dit-donc…répondit Blaise avant de tirer la langue dans un geste très mature pour une personne de son rang.  
- Fait gaffe Zabini, tu vas gober des mouches! s'écria Goyle avant d'éclater de rire, suivi de près par son acolyte Crabbe.  
- Et eux, je suppose que ce sont…Les deux gros balourds qui disent de la merde dès qu'ils l'ouvrent…  
- …Et qui me suivent partout depuis notre première année? Oui. Répondit Malfoy en coupant Dorinne.  
Cette dernière lui offrit un sourire, le premier qui n'était ni sarcastique, ni moqueur, ni machiavélique. Un vrai sourire.  
- Tu sais, tu devrais sourire plus souvent, ça te va bien…fit nonchalamment remarquer Draco, les yeux à présent fixés sur un point dans le vague.  
- J'aimerais te retourner le compliment, mais je ne distribue pas de la gentillesse gratuitement….Tu devrais essayer l'ecstasy, même à court terme…La vie te semblerait trois fois plus belle…  
- Hm…Un Malfoy ne se drogue pas. Et ne montre pas ses sentiments.  
- Je me serai presque attendu à « Un Malfoy n'a pas de sentiments »…fit-elle en imitant la voix trainante de Draco.  
- Si tu le dit…

Puis il partit vers ses dortoirs après avoir marmonné un bref « 'Nuit ».

Le lendemain, dans la Grande Salle, une étrange excitation parcourait les tables des quatre maisons. Le directeur, qui regardait avec bienveillance ses élèves, du haut de l'estrade, embrassa la Salle d'un regard circulaire avant de s'arrêter sur le jeune Harry Potter. Il baissa les yeux sur son assiette, jouant avec son porridge du bout de sa fourchette. Il savait qu'il lui en demandait trop, ce n'était pas à un jeune garçon de 15 ans de porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Mais c'était ainsi que devaient être faites les choses. Il jeta furtivement un coup d'œil sur le garçon, qui discutait à présent avec la jeune Laurianne, et riait avec elle. Un léger sourire vînt caresser son visage usé par le temps. Il aurait besoin d'une alliée comme elle, une sorte de bouclier diplomatique…Et une véritable entité de puissance. Il baissa à nouveau les yeux vers son Porridge et commença à manger, même si il savait que de délicieux bonbons au citron l'attendaient dans son bureau.

Il était encore tôt et de nombreux élèves arrivaient encore. Laurianne partit seule de la Grande Salle afin de récupérer son sac lorsqu'elle se heurta à une épaule inconnue.  
- PUTAIN! MAIS FAIT ATTENTION A OU TU VAS, UN PEU, GROGNASSE!  
- Calmos, Jedusor, j'ai pas le temps de parler avec toi. Et je t'aurais pas culbuté si tu prenais pas tout le couloir avec ton imposant arrière-train…répliqua la jeune fille, un sourire mesquin à peine dissimulé.  
- Espèce de Garce, tu vas me le payer! répondit la blonde, un air colérique déformant ses traits fins.  
- Ouais, plus tard, je dois y aller. fit-elle en reprenant son chemin comme si de rien n'était.  
C'était sans compter sur l'arrivée de Draco, qu'elle culbuta de plein fouet. Son corps musclé avait été formé par le Quidditch et pendant une minute la brune crut réellement qu'elle s'était déboîtée l'épaule.  
- Ca va Princesse? demanda l'armoire à glace, l'air visiblement inquiet.  
- Malfoy! Qu'Est-ce que tu lui a fait?! cria Harry qui marchait une dizaine de mètres derrière la jeune fille.  
- Rhôôô, ta gueule Potter, la ramène pas si tu sais pas.  
- Ça va, merci. Salut Draco, il faut que j'y aille, on se revoit plus tard? dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Oh, et t'en fait pas Harry, il n'y a aucun problème!

Puis elle sortit, pressant encore le pas. L'un des derniers cours de la journée pour les Serpentards fût celui de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, avec le Professeur Ombrage. En commun avec les Gryffis. _Et Merde_.

- Bien le bonjour, mes très chers enfants. chantonna le professeur de sa voix suraigüe et grinçante.  
La réponse fut composée d'une suite de grommellement incompréhensibles de la part des étudiants.  
- J'ai dit: Bonjour, les enfants.  
- Bonjour Professeur Ombrage. répondit le reste de la classe  
- Fort bien. Rangez tous vos baguettes, nous allons commencer le cour  
Miss-je-sais-tout leva la main, et Ombrage semblait déjà fatiguée de l'avoir dans son cours.  
- Oui, Miss…  
- Granger, Madame. Pourquoi rangeons-nous nos baguettes?  
- Vous allez ouvrir vos livres page 15 et recopier le premier chapitre.  
- Mais, ne devrions-nous pas apprendre à maîtriser les sorts de Défense, plutôt?  
La seule envie de la jeune Jedusor à ce moment là fut de lui enfoncer un livre dans le gosier pour pouvoir commencer le cours.  
- Les sortilèges s'apprennent en cours de Sortilèges, Miss Granger…De plus, on vous a raconté toutes sortes d'inepties sur le retour d'un certain mage noir…Mais je puis vous assurer qu'aucun d'entre vous ne coure quelque danger que ce soit en dehors de ces murs. Aussi, je vous prierai de…  
- Il est de retour! s'écria Potter. Il est de retour et vous le savez très bien! Vous ne voulez pas voir l'évidence, c'est tout!  
- Mr Potter, asseyez-vous!  
- Non! Je ne le ferai pas! Pas tant que vous refuserez de faire face à la réalité!  
- ASSEYEZ-VOUS!

Et comme si ça suffisait pas, « sa Majesté » lève sa main pour parler

- QU'Y A-T-IL, MISS PARKS?!  
- Malgré tout le respect que je vous doit, Madame, Harry et Hermione n'ont pas tort…Qu'espérez-vous que nous ferons lorsque nous serons confrontés à des Mangemorts ou pire? Leur lire notre livre? Leur faire recopier le premier chapitre? Ou alors, au mieux, essayer de les assommer avec?  
- Insinuez-vous que je ne suis pas une bonne enseignante, Miss Parks?  
- Eh bien…Attendez, **insinué**? Je pensais pourtant l'avoir dit clairement... Répondit-elle, toujours assise sur sa chaise, l'air de se foutre totalement de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

Foutus Gryffondors pensa Dorinne, visiblement plus qu'énervée de ne pas pouvoir commencer le cours. Draco, lui, regardait ces crétins avec une certaine admiration, s'attardant sur le visage crispé d'Ombrage. Dieu que cette femme était laide! Cette dernière ferma ses yeux et prit une longue inspiration avant de répondre.  
- Bien. Vous viendrez me voir dans mon bureau ce soir à 17h00. Et vous y resterez. Jusqu'au couvre-feu.  
- Quoi?! Jusqu'à 23h?  
- Oui, Miss Parks. Jusqu'à 23h. Bien! reprit-elle de sa voix mielleuse et hypocrite, Ouvrez vos manuels à la page 15. Et recopiez le Premier Chapitre.

Draco se tourna vers Laurianne, juste à temps pour l'entendre marmonner quelque chose qui ressemblait furieusement à « Vieille folle cinglée…..pas foutue de se colorer les cheveux correctement….Crapaud Rose…..nnerai en pâture aux sombrals… »  
Et d'autres vulgarités. Il lui fit un sourire qu'il espérait réconfortant, qu'elle lui rendit avec reconnaissance.

A la fin de l'heure, Dorinne se précipita en dehors de la Salle puis attendit, appuyée au mur. Quand Laurianne sortit, elle lui tira violemment le bras pour l'attirer au mur d'en face.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Jedusor?!  
- T'es peut-être pas si mal que ça pour une Gryffondor…  
- Quoi? Qu'et ce que tu..  
- Ombrage. Je t'avoue avoir apprécié la manière dont tu l'as descendue plus bas que sous terre…Même si tu restes une stupide Gryffondor sans aucun instinct de survie…  
- Euh…Merci…Et dit moi, pour ce matin…Tu comptes me faire liquider? Ou passer l'éponge parce que c'était de ta faute?  
- Hahaha! fit-elle de son rire clair, Qu'est-ce que je disais, aucun instinct de survie…Disons que…Je ne suis pas comme on pourrait croire que je suis…  
- Je vois…Eh bien, on pourrai en reparler plus tard? J'ai un cours de Botanique et c'est loin et je vais être en retard.  
- On est en cours commun.  
- Oh. Super. Deux heures avec les Serpents. Génial.  
- Parle mieux des Serpentards, Morue! s'écria Draco qui sortait de la Salle, On y va ensembles?  
-Pourquoi pas…  
- Ouais, super!  
Répondirent les deux jeunes filles en chœur.  
- Euh, on va être en retard…fit remarquer Laurianne tout en marchant le long d'un couloir.  
- Oh…Tant pis…répondit Dorinne, toujours pas intéressée par les évènements en cours de déroulement.  
- Quelqu'un a une idée pour qu'on y arrive vite sans courir…?  
- Bah…Moi…Mais tu vas trouver ça con comme idée, Drake…  
- Bah, dit toujours?  
Et sans prévenir, elle sauta sur le dos de Draco en criant  
- YOU ONLY LIVE ONCE! Cours Draco, Cours! Dorinne, cours!

Ainsi, c'est en courant pour certains qu'ils arrivèrent aux Serres de Botanique, essoufflés par leur course doublée de leurs éclats de rire. Mais quand ils entrèrent, tous les élèves se retournèrent vers eux, imités par Madame Chourave, tous les visages doublés d'un air horrifié.  
Dorinne, qui ne prêtait attention à rien et affichait de nouveau son masque de neutralité, entra dans la Salle et s'installa devant une plante, souriant à la personne en face de lui, Neville Londubat. Laurianne et Draco se regardèrent l'un l'autre pour s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient tous deux débraillés, la chemise de Draco à moitié ouverte, laissait apparaître une partie de ses pectoraux. Ses cheveux, habituellement impeccablement plaqués sur sa tête, étaient ébouriffés ce qui lui donnait un air plutôt sexy. Le pantalon de son uniforme était à peine baissé, ce qui laissait apparaître une fine ligne en V, que de nombreuses filles observaient en poussant un soupire de désir. Les cheveux châtains de Laurianne, habituellement si lisses et coiffés, était un peu en bataille, en une coupe sauvage. Sa cravate de couleur rouge et or était mal serrée et un pan de sa jupe était relevé, ce qu'elle s'empressa d'arranger.

- Et, pourrions-nous savoir où vous étiez et **ce que vous faisiez**, jeunes gens? demanda Chourave en affichant un air suspicieux  
- Nononononononononon, c'est une méprise, nous avons été retenus dans le bureau du Professeur Ombrage et nous avons courus! répondit la jeune fille.  
- Dans ce cas, pourquoi le pantalon de Monsieur Malfoy est-il baissé?  
- Essayez de courir avec un gros tas sur le dos…fit le blond, un sourire au coin des lèvres.  
Laurianne lui donna un coup de poing à l'épaule en souriant également, petit manège que ne manquèrent pas de remarquer les personnes présentes dans la salle.  
- DANS LE BUREAU DU DIRECTEUR, **IMMEDIATEMENT**! Je vais vous apprendre, moi, à vous foutre de la gueule des Professeurs!  
_Et Merde_.

Et voilà pour le Chapitre 1! J'espère qu'il répondra à vos attentes et que vous vous amuserez autant à lire ce Premier Chapitre que j'en ai ri à l'écrire ^.^ N'hésitez pas à me conseiller, commenter mon style d'écriture, l'histoire, Reviewer, ça fait plaisir à chaque fois, j'accepte toutes les critiques!

Je voulais vous expliquer le pourquoi du comment ais-je choisi les prénoms Laurianne et Dorinne pour nos deux nouvelles élèves:

Tout d'abord, je voulais deux prénoms assez similaires, pour marquer un "parallélisme" entre ces deux personnages diamétralement opposés. Je me suis donc lancée dans plusieurs recherches, pour en arriver aux sens des prénoms: Dorinne signifie "Cadeau de Dieu", ce que j'ai trouvé plutôt ironique pour une fille de Mangemort et nièce du plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps.

Laurianne veut dire "couronne de lauriers" et j'ai trouvé que ça collait bien avec le thème de la Royauté, les parents victorieux qui la reçoivent etc...Je pense faire prochainement un chapitre sur la rencontre de Laurianne et Draco, l'enfance de Laurianne et celle de Dorinne, alors i ça vous tente, ou si ça ne vous tente pas, manifestez-vous, je veus **tout** savoir! Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu!

NiceArgument


	3. Chapter 3

- DANS LE BUREAU DU DIRECTEUR,** IMMÉDIATEMENT**! Je vais vous apprendre, moi, à vous moquer des Professeurs comme ça!

_Et Merde._

Tandis que les deux jeunes gens se firent conduire au bureau du Directeur, aucun son ne franchit la barrière de leurs lèvres. La brune se pencha pour essayer d'apercevoir le visage de Draco. Rien du tout. Il avait enfilé son habituel masque de dédain et d'indifférence et s'était renfermé sur lui-même. _Et c'est ma faute_, culpabilisa la brune, une légère moue sur le visage. Les deux élèves s'arrêtèrent un moment devant la Grande Porte en bois massif, hésitants, quand soudain, ils tendirent tous deux l'oreille: Il y avait des voix à l'intérieur. Laurianne frissonna. Elle reconnut d'abord la voix de son « éducatrice », puis, plus tard, celle, froide et tranchante de Lucius Malfoy. Elle crut même un instant voir Draco frissonner, mais elle mit cela sur le compte de son imagination. Puis elle se décida à frapper à la porte.

- Entrez, les enfants. fit la voix douce de Dumbledore

- Monsieur le Directeur, fit Laurianne en penchant la tête, utilisant tout ce qu'elle avait appris. Monsieur Malfoy.

- Majesté. répondit-il respectueusement, bien qu'une pointe d'amertume était palpable dans sa voix. Quel plaisir de vous revoir.

- Le plaisir est partagé, bien que d'autres circonstances auraient été moins...**oppressantes**.  
Lucius inclina la tête, avant de se tourner vers Draco.

- Fils. salua-t-il froidement.

- Père. répondit-il en inclinant la tête.

- Bien. trancha la voix sèche et grave de Madame Hit. Monsieur Dumbledore, auriez- vous l'amabilité de nous expliquer la situation, à présent?

Ce qu'il fit, un air désolé sur le visage, qui s'assombrit derechef au moment où il s'excusa aux deux élèves d'avoir appelé leurs tuteurs en expliquant que la faute commise était grave et qu'il était de son devoir d'avertir les deux adultes.

- Bon. J'aimerais m'entretenir avec la Princesse un moment si vous me le permettez. demanda Hit.

Le sang de l'héritière ne fit qu'un tour: elle savait ce qui l'attendait. Apprendre à être digne. À se comporter comme une personne de son rang. À endurer la douleur et la frustration. Pour n'être que meilleure. C'est-ce qu'elle disait. Elle le répétait sans cesse dans ces moments-là.

- Et j'aimerais en faire autant avec mon fils, si cela ne pose aucun problème. enchaîna Lucius Malfoy.

- Bien. répondit Dumbledore en tapotant ses doigts sur le bureau. Il y a quelques salles libres dans l'aile Sud, faites à votre guise…

Les deux adultes hochèrent la tête avant d'entraîner les deux enfants hors de la pièce. Les quelques minutes de trajet se passèrent dans un silence le plus total et alors que la porte se refermait sur la salle dans laquelle se trouvaient Laurianne et Madame Hit, cette dernière insonorisait la pièce. Puis elle se tourna vers la jeune femme, les traits déformé par la haine.

- C'est une **honte**, Miss Parks, qu'une personne de votre rang se permette ce genre de **futilités**, d'**enfantillages**, si seulement vous saviez à quel point votre égoïsme me **dégoûte**! Aller batifoler pendant vos heures de cours, avec un garçon aussi **insignifiant**! Mais que va-t-on faire de vous, Miss Parks? Vous êtes si bas dans votre éducation que je préférerais vous tuer **moi-même** que de vous laisser monter sur le trône!

La jeune fille serra les poings, le visage dirigé vers le sol, tandis que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Soudain, la femme face à elle lui offrit un sourire satisfait avant qu'une lueur noire ne traverse ses yeux bleus. Laurianne comprit immédiatement. Elle se tordit sous la puissance de ce sort Doloris, ou plutôt de son équivalent Atlante.

- La douleur est la meilleure des Professeurs, n'est-ce pas? souffla-t-elle au creux de l'oreille de la Princesse, Eh bien réjouissez-vous, nous allons apprendre un peu plus…

La jeune fille était sur le sol, en position fœtale, tandis que chaque partie de son corps lui faisait ressentir une douleur telle qu'elle n'eut qu'une seule envie sur le moment: Tout faire pour que ça s'arrête. Mais elle ne pouvait pas résister. Pas avec elle. Puis le sort changea, provoquant cette fois comme des coups de fouets le long de son échine, de ses cuisses et bras. À ce moment là, elle ne pût se retenir: Un cri de douleur sortit de sa bouche tandis qu'elle sentit comme une lame pénétrer chaque parcelle de sa peau qui était recouverte de tissu. Ses yeux, qui reflétaient auparavant une expression de douleur changèrent totalement à la vue de l'une des longues plaies sanglantes qui recouvrait l'un de ses bras. De la peur. Aujourd'hui, elle sentait sa vie menacée, plus encore qu'à chaque autre correction.

Lucius referma la porte et insonorisa la pièce avant de se retourner vers son fils. Celui-ci se tenait droit, le visage fier, rien dans sa posture ne pouvait montrer qu'il avait peur. Et pourtant…il se serait sûrement oublié dans son pantalon si il n'avait pas été un Malfoy.

- As-tu quelque chose à dire avant que l'on commence, Draco? Demanda Lucius, son ton aussi froid que la teinte bleu de glace de ses yeux.

- Je vous présente mes excuses pour ce comportement inacceptable. Et vous remercie de tant vous préoccuper de mon éducation.

- Mmmh…Tu n'imaginais **tout de même pas** que je me montre plus clément avec toi, n'est-ce pas, Draco?

- Bien sûr que non, Père. répondit-il, tout espoir hors de vue

Il ferma les yeux tandis que son père levait sa baguette vers lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une énorme pression magique envahir une grande partie du château. Il reconnut tout de suite cet aura magique, qui appartenait à Laurianne. Une vague de panique s'empara de lui quand tout à coup, il se reprit: C'était à cause d'elle qu'il était là, si ça lui arrivait encore une fois à lui, Draco Lucius Malfoy. Son père, après avoir tourné la tête dans la direction d'où venait l'afflux de magie, pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur son fils, un sourire venant étendre ses lèvres fines au cri de douleur de sonfils. Il le voyait se tordre de douleur, s'époumoner à défaut de pouvoir serrer les dents. Oui, il adorait ça. Puis il releva sa baguette d'un geste sec

- Suffit. trancha-t-il. Relève-toi et sors d'ici. **Maintenant**.

Draco obtempéra. En arrivant dans le couloir, il vit la mégère qui était dans le bureau de Dumbledore pousser Laurianne hors de la salle d'à côté puis partir. Laurianne tomba à genoux, une main plaquée sur sa côte pendant que l'autre pressait sur une longue plaie qui traversait sa cuisse. Malgré l'envie presque irrépressible qu'il eût de l'aider à se lever, à se soigner et à aller mieux, il marcha, se tenant droit, et passa droit devant elle, sans même un regard. Enfin presque: Au moment où il l'avait dépassé, il lui avait jeté un regard furtif pour remarquer qu'elle le fixait, le regard plein de supplication. Elle pleurait. Le remords s'emparaient de lui tandis qu'il ralentit le pas. Mais il détourna les yeux, reprenant sa marche de plus belle. Un seul bruit lui parvint après cela. Ce n'était qu'un murmure, comme des paroles que le vent aurait rapporté à ses oreilles.

_- Drake…_

_Foutue transmission de pensée_, pensa Draco, en réponse à la supplication de la jeune fille.

_- Je suis désolée Drake…C'est ma faute…_

Il n'était qu'à une dizaine de mètres d'elle quand il s'immobilisa d'un seul coup, et, sans même tourner la tête, lui répondit d'une voix claire

-Oui. C'est **ta** faute.

Puis il repartit, tandis que les sanglots de la jeune fille se firent plus faibles.

- Draco! T'étais passé où? Oh Mon Dieu, je t'en supplie mon amour, dit moi que tu n'as pas vraiment couché avec cette…**Gryffondor**.  
- Non, ne t'en fait surtout pas, Pansy, je ne te ferai jamais ça. répondit le blond, resserrant ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille  
- Je le savais, Dracounet. dit-elle tendrement en posant la tête sur l'épaule de son fiancée. Je t'aime…  
- Oui…répondit-il simplement  
- Quoi? **Juste** « Oui »?!  
- Désolé, je suis un peu distrait…  
- Oui, en effet! fit-elle en se décollant de lui, posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Qu'et-ce qu'il se passe Drake…?  
- Ne…Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, s'il te plaît….répondit-il en baissant la tête.  
- Pourquoi pas?  
- Bon, laisse-le, Pansy! intervînt Blaise.  
- Merci. Je vais aller me coucher.  
- Draco?! Il est **18h**!  
- Je sais, Théodore, mais…Je suis…fatigué…  
- Bien.

Ainsi, Draco tourna les talons, puis s'affala littéralement sur son lit à baldaquins, avant de fixer un point invisible sur le plafond.

- Il y a une chose que je ne parviens pas à comprendre, Harry. commença Hermione, Comment as-tu su qu'elle était là-bas, et comment as-tu su qu'elle avait des problèmes?  
- Je te l'ai **dit**, Hermione, je ne sais pas…J'ai juste entendu une voix dans ma tête. Comme...**un murmure**. Comme si elle me parlait…Mais ce qui me préoccupe, c'est son état de santé.  
- À votre avis, comment elle s'est fait ça? demanda Ron en reprenant une cuisse de poulet.  
- J'en sais rien…répondit Hermione, Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, les gens de son peuple sont réputés entre autres pour leur impressionnante capacité d'auto-guérison, il ne lui restera aucune cicatrice.  
- N'empêche qu'elle s'était presque vidé de son sang quand on l'a trouvé! remarqua Ron.  
- Le processus mets un peu de temps à se déclencher, c'est normal…fit Hermione.  
- Ouais. Je vais aller la voir, histoire de m'informer…On se retrouve à la Salle Commune, d'accord?  
- À plus tard, Harry  
- À plus tard, vieux  
Firent Ron et Hermione simultanément.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il poussa la grande porte de l'infirmerie. Il vit Laurianne, assise en tailleur, un livre posé sur les genoux. En pleine conversation avec Jedusor. _Extra_, pensa-t-il.  
- Tu te remets vite, on dirait! fit-il, entrant en souriant.  
- Oh, Harry, comment vas-tu? Oui, grâce à toi d'ailleurs…Sans toi je serai sûrement encore là-bas…  
- J'aimerais te parler à ce sujet d'ailleurs….  
- Bien sûr, aucun problème! Si ça ne te dérange pas, Dorinne.  
- Non, pas du tout, j'allais y aller…**Potter**. salua-t-elle d'un ton neutre.  
- **Jedusor**. répondit-il.

Quelques instant après qu'elle soit partie, Harry s'assit au bord du lit de Laurianne.

- Quand est-ce que tu est censée sortir d'ici? s'autorisa-t-il à demander.  
- A la fin de la semaine normalement. « **Au cas où** »…  
- C'est super! Moi qui pensais que ça prendrais un mois ou plus!  
- Oui, c'est assez cool, d'être…Anormale.  
Ils rirent ensembles pendant un moment, puis Harry posa enfin l'une des questions qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Comment…Comment tu as fait pour que je saches où tu étais…?

La jeune fille soupira, puis sourit. Elle n'avait pas bougé les lèvres et pourtant.

_- Je suppose que tu aurait été obligé de le savoir après m'avoir sauvé…_

- Euh…Il va falloir que tu m'explique, là, parce que j'ai pas rien compris comment t'as fait ça...

Il avait distinctement entendu la voix de la jeune fille, mais **à l'intérieur** de sa tête. _Comme la dernière fois_, pensa-t-il.

_- Quelle éloquence, Potter…C'est l'un des dons dont ma famille à hérité, il y a de là des milliers de générations._

- On dirait Malfoy quand tu « parles » comme ça…

- Laisse cet abruti de Malfoy en dehors de ça. avait-elle dit d'une voix sèche, ce qui avait eu le don de choquer le Survivant

- Cet **abruti** de Malfoy? Alors que ce matin vous vous faisiez des papouilles…Entre autres…

-Non, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil…C'est juste que je me suis rendue compte de sa valeur…Et on ne se faisait pas de papouilles! Ni **rien d'autre**!

- Eh bah c'était pas trop tôt! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

- Trop compliqué. Peut-être que je te raconterai plus tard…Je suis fatiguée. fit-elle avec un léger sourire

- D'accord…Je vais te laisser te reposer. Je reviendrai demain te redonner les cours avec Ron et Hermione.

- Merci beaucoup, Harry.

- C'est normal…

- Alors dans ce cas là, pourquoi est-ce que personne n'a jamais fait ça pour moi, avant?

- Parce qu'on a le même problème…Les fausses amitiés…A cause de cette fichue "célébrité".

- Oui…Merci quand même…

- De rien **Princesse**…fit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

- Bonne Nuit, Monsieur le « **Survivant** »…

Puis Harry sortit de l'infirmerie, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

- Eh bien, Draco, tu ne dors pas? demanda Blaise en entrant dans le dortoir

-Je…J'ai fait une connerie…

-Tu permets? Fit Théodore en s'asseyant sur le lit de Draco, Viens t'asseoir, Blaise.

Ce dernier obtempéra, puis Théodore insonorisa les rideaux du lit après les avoir fermés.

- Dit-nous tout, maintenant, Dray. ordonna Blaise.

- Eh bien…Vous savez, cet après-midi, lorsqu'on a dû se rendre au bureau de Dumbledore…J'avais beau vouloir parler à Laurianne, lui dire qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème, je n'ai pas réussi à parler. Je n'avais pas la** volonté**. Et puis, j'ai entendu mon père dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Les deux autres se tendirent visiblement à la notion de Lucius.

- Et?

- Je lui en ai voulu. Parcequ'à cause d'elle, j'allais connaître à nouveau l'éducation Malfoy. Et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais c'est en sortant que j'ai vu que c'était **pire** pour elle.

-** QUOI**?!** Pire** que l'éducation Malfoy? Pour une **Princesse**?! hurla presque Zabini.

- Pour une** femme**. souligna Théo

- Oui. Continua Draco, Quand je suis sortie, elle était agenouillée dans le couloir, dans une mare de **son propre sang**…Elle s'était fait frapper de plusieurs Doloris et un sort que je ne connais pas…Elle saignait de partout, et j'ai eu une envie incroyablement puissante de venir l'aider…Comme un **besoin**…

- Quoi de plus **normal**, en même temps…analysa Blaise.

- Je sais, mais je…**Je ne l'ai pas fait, Blaise**! Je suis passé à côté d'elle, je l'ai **regardé** me fixer avec son air **désespéré**, puis je suis **parti**. Au moment où je sortais pour de bon, elle s'est **excusé**! Elle…Elle a dit que c'était de **sa** faute et qu'elle était désolée…Et je lui ai répondu que c'était de sa faute, et je suis parti…Oh seigneur, je l'ai laissé seule, dans une aile déserte du château, se vider de son sang sur le sol! Je suis un **Monstre**…

Ses deux amis le regardèrent, un air profondément choqué sur le visage. Puis Théo secoua légèrement sa tête avant de lui adresser la parole.

- Alors c'était ça les rumeurs dans la Grande Salle…Je me disais aussi que Pansy avait l'air trop heureuse en en parlant…Tu tiens à elle, n'est-ce pas?

Draco hocha silencieusement la tête, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- C'est la **première** personne qui à réussi à briser mon masque et à me montrer que l'amitié n'était pas un pêché (ndlr: Applaudissez la rime..Si, si, allez-y!)

- Eh bien tu devrais aller la voir à l'infirmerie…

- **QUOI**?! Fit Blaise en reprenant ses esprits, Attends au moins la fin de la semaine pour faire cette énorme connerie.

- Mmh…Vous êtes sûrs que je devrais aller la voir? Je veux dire…Elle doit me détester après ça, et puis…Je lui ai reproché nos deux sanctions, et puis elle a failli mourir, et puis…

- **Stop**. Tu fait dans le **Pouffsoufle**, Dray. Fit Théo, rappelant Draco à l'ordre, Ce jeudi, dans trois jours **exactement**, tu vas aller la voir. Et tu vas t'excuser. Et pendant trois minutes, tu ne seras ni Serpentard, ni Malfoy, ni Draco. Juste «** Drake** ». Entendu?  
Il hocha simplement la tête

Lors d'une énième partie d'échecs sorciers avec Ron en ce merveilleux dimanche, la porte de l'Infirmerie s'ouvrit tout doucement tandis qu'une tête blonde passait dans l'entrebâillement. Le sang de Laurianne ne fit qu'un tour, le blond fût propulsé à l'intérieur de la pièce tandis que la porte se refermait dans un bruit sourd. Laurianne se leva de son matelas, allant en direction de Draco en marche rapide. La haine et la colère étaient parfaitement visibles sur son visage à ce moment là.

- **Toi**! **Comment** oses-tu mettre les pieds ici, espèce de fumier!

- Je venais m'**excuser**, Laurianne!

Il avait peur. Elle le sentait. Et pour une foi, elle adorait ça.

- T'excuser de quoi?! De m'avoir mis sur les épaules toute la responsabilité de **nos** conneries?! De m'avoir faite unique coupable de la sanction que ton père t'as infligé?! De m'avoir laissé me vider de mon sang dans un couloir que tu savais **totalement abandonné**?!

- Oui, **parfaitement**! Siffla-t-il, s'énervant à son tour, Mais **tes** parents, **à toi**, t'aiment, ne sont pas **Mangemorts**, ne t'élèvent pas **à coup de Doloris**, ne…

- NON, C'EST VRAI! MAIS AS-TU JAMAIS ÉTÉ FRAPPE D'UN SORT ATLANTE, MALFOY?! SAIS-TU QUE MES PARENTS NE SONT PAS CHARGES DE MON EDUCATION?! ET QUE DEPUIS MES 3 ANS JE SUIS ELEVEE A COUP DE CE QUE TU APPELLES DES DOLORIS?!

- C'EST EXACTEMENT LA MÊME CHOSE, ENFIN! Atlante ou pas, c'est un **impardonnable**, Merde!

- Ton vocabulaire, **Malfoy**. Tu ne tiendrais pas **5 minutes** face à un Doloris Atlante. fit-elle d'un ton calme et glacial.

- Je…Je suis venu m'excuser et regarde où ça nous à menés. J'aimerais qu'on parle. En **privé**. Rajouta-t-il après avoir lancé un regard en biais au « Trio d'Or ». Il remarqua alors que toutes les pièces d'échecs et les vases sur les tables de nuits étaient explosés. Répondant à son regard interrogateur, elle répondit.

- C'est quand je me mets en colère.

Puis elle soupira en se rendant à son lit, pendant que tous les morceaux de tous les « bibelots » de la pièce volaient dans l'air, reformant chaque objet qui s'était brisé précédemment. En l'espace d'une minute, ce fût comme si rien ne s'était passé. Quand Laurianne se rassit, Harry lui prit la main, caressant le dos de celle-ci de son pouce dans un mouvement qu'il espérait rassurant. La Princesse lui sourit amicalement avant de lancer à Draco un regard si froid qu'il regrettait ceux de son Père…Ce regard le glaçait de l'intérieur.

- Tu disais, Malfoy? demanda-t-elle calmement

- J'était trop aveuglé par mon propre sort pour me rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait juste en face de moi…Et puis…**Je tiens à toi**…

- Arrête un peu ton cinéma, Malfoy, Le « **Pouffsoufle** » ne te va pas au teint. Et puis, un ami ne m'aurais pas laissé me **vider de mon sang** en me regardant avec tout le **dédain** possible, juste avant de me dire que c'était de **ma** faute si tout ça arrivait.

- Je…Je n'aurais jamais dû venir…

- C'est la première chose intelligente que tu dit depuis que tu es arrivé. Et Malfoy, avant que tu partes. Des excuses, ça se fait parcequ'on est **sincèrement** désolé. Pas parcequ'on a de la pitié.

Il lui lança un dernier regard triste avant de sortir, refermant la grande porte. Lorsque celle-ci fût totalement close, Laurianne poussa un long soupir, enfouissant sa tête entre ses genoux. Les deux garçons sortirent, sous l'ordre d'Hermione. Cette dernière posa sa main sur celles de Laurianne qui redressa la tête. Elle pleurait.

Et voilà pour le Chapitre 2! Ahlala, quelle aventure mes amis! Désolée que vous ayez eu à lire ce torchon, mais l'inspiration me quitte et mon cerveau se déconnecte parfois du reste de mon corps…J'espères sincèrement que vous apprécierez quand même, j'attends impatiemment toutes vos reviews, conseils, et tout le reste! :D

Amicalement vôtre (c'est trop sérieux pour moi, ça…)

NiceArgument


	4. Chapter 4

- Des excuses, ça se fait parce qu'on est **sincèrement** désolé. Pas parce qu'on a de la pitié.

Il lui lança un dernier regard triste avant de sortir, refermant la grande porte. Lorsque celle-ci fût totalement close, Laurianne poussa un long soupir, enfouissant sa tête entre ses genoux relevés. Puis les deux garçons sortirent, sous l'ordre d'Hermione. Cette dernière posa sa main sur celles de Laurianne qui redressa la tête. Elle pleurait.

- Tu l'apprécies, n'est-ce pas? demanda Hermione, plongeant ses yeux dans le regard noisette/doré de la jeune Atlante. Cette dernière secoua la tête en signe de négation, comme une enfant de 8 ans, essuyant les larmes sur ses joues avec ses manches.

- Ne me mens pas, Laurianne. reprit-elle, Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

La Pricesse secoua de nouveau sa tête, se mentant à elle-même.

- Raconte-moi comment vous vous êtes rencontrés...

La jeune fille sourit faiblement à l'évocation de ce souvenir, et ses yeux se voilèrent. Elle ouvrit la bouche et parla d'une voix rauque.

- C'était il y a maintenant 7 ans...(ndlr: les paroles des personnages du présent sont en Italique dans le Flash Back)

**#Flash-Back#**

_- C'était le jour de ma huitième fête d'anniversaire. Mes parents avaient décidé d'organiser une Réception en mon honneur, afin de me présenter aux plus grandes familles Atlantes et Sorcières. C'est là que j'y ai rencontré Dumbledore, d'ailleurs..._

_- Oh!_

_- Oui. Toutes les plus grandes familles étaient là...Venues de partout. Mais parlons des familles sorcières, tu ne connais aucunes des familles Atlantes...Il y avait les Black, Dumbledore, les...les Lestrange...Puis les..._

_- Attends, attends...Les Lestrange?! coupa Hermione._

_- Oui, eux-mêmes, hélas...Laisse-moi finir maintenant. Les Lestrange, et tant d'autres..._

Père et Mère s'avançaient en direction de la dernière famille arrivée pour le moment. L'homme, grand et fin, tenait sa femme par la taille, la serrant contre lui, une coupe de Champagne "Goût de Diamants " dans la main, sa main à la peau si blanche, dont la couleur se mariait parfaitement à celle de ses cheveux si blonds. C'était amusant de détailler les invités lorsqu'on avait que ça à faire...Le couple discutait avec le Ministre de la Magie, abordant différents thèmes tous plus compliqués les uns que les autres. Lorsque Père et Mère arrivèrent près du couple, ceux-ci se tournèrent, souriant, laissant apercevoir un jeune garçon, qui devait avoir à peu près mon âge, ses cheveux d'un couleur d'or, parfaitement semblable à ceux de ses parents, plaqués en arrière. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu argenté, et il offrait au Roi et à la Reine un sourire éblouissant, qu'il me présenta ensuite. Je le lui rendit, plus qu'heureuse qu'enfin quelqu'un daigne m'offrir un peu d'attention.

- Alors, Monsieur Malfoy, comment trouvez-vous cette réception? demanda Père

- C'est un honneur Majesté, d'avoir été invité à cette réception qui est, ma fois, fort agréable. dit-il, avant de s'agenouiller, ancrant son regard dans le mien, Et je remercie votre petite Majesté, fit-il en s'adressant à moi, de se présenter ainsi à nous, et de nous offrir ainsi le privilège de voir quelle petite merveille montera un jour sur ce trône.

Je souris, espérant ce sourire resplendissant. Bien sûr, je savais qu'il ne disait ça que pour bien se faire voir de mes parents, mais cela m'était égal: C'était devenu une habitude, maintenant, et puis...Peut-être pourrais-je m'éclipser plus tard...

- Monsieur Malfoy, fis-je d'une voix que j'espérais claire et distincte, c'est avec un grand honneur que ma famille et moi-même vous accueillons au sein de notre demeure, et c'est avec ce même honneur que je me présente à vous, Monsieur, bien que ce ne soit hélas, plus pour la forme que pour pouvoir prétendre avoir la possibilité de monter sur le trône avec le peu de connaissances que je n'ai acquise sur le rôle qui sera un jour mien.

- Eh bien! fit sa femme en souriant, Il me semble Majesté que votre modestie soit inutile. Vous semblez parfaitement apte à mener de grandes conversations diplomatiques, et ce malgré votre jeune âge.

- Je vous remercie, Miss Malfoy, de ce compliment.

Madame Malfoy sourit, puis regarda son fils, l'incitant à parler. Ce dernier roula des yeux avant de s'avancer, puis de se courber en une révérence distinguée, avant de prendre ma main et d'y déposer un baisemain, puis de se redresser et de dire

- Majesté, je vous remercie de nous avoir invité, ma famille et moi-même, à cette réception organisée, si je ne m'abuse, à l'occasion de votre anniversaire.

Je sourit, m'inclinant. Puis Mère sourit à son tour, avant de poser sa main dans mon dos.

- Et si vous alliez discuter ensembles, maintenant? Il me semble que ce genre de discussions ne vous intéresse guère mes enfants.

- Oui, Mère. fis-je, toujours souriante, Bien que ça ne saurait tarder. fis-je en souriant.

- Allez-y les enfants, fit Madame Malfoy, poussant son fils vers moi.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, puis nous nous dirigeâmes en direction du jardin. Lorsqu'enfin nous fûmes dehors, le jeune garçon s'assit sur un banc de pierre, son corps se courbant élégamment avant de se reposer sur la pierre froide. Je l'imitai quelques instants plus tard, en essayant de montrer à ce moment là l'élégance que je pouvais posséder, avec un peu de volonté. Nos jambes se balancèrent dans le vide, puis je me mis à détailler son visage, avec, peut-être, un peu trop d'insistance, car il le remarqua et se tourna vers moi, attrapant mon regard de ses yeux d'acier. Il était beau. Et je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait qu'il serait plus tard très demandé par la gente féminine, et qui sait, peut-être également par ses congénères masculins...Je détournai le regard, observant mes chaussures avant de relever la tête vers le ciel. Il fit de même puis ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

- C'est beau, n'est-ce pas?

- Oh, oui, ça l'est...ai-je répondu, Les gens racontent que ce sont des milliers de dieux qui nous observent, décidant du destin de chacun d'entre nous.

- Ce ne sont que des légendes pour émerveiller les enfants. répondit-il, un air de dédaigneux dans le regard

- Mais nous sommes des enfants. Et puis, pour les Moldus, les sorciers aussi sont des légendes...

- Les Moldus ne comprennent rien de ce qui les entoure, ils ne valent rien.

- Pourtant, ce sont eux qui ont découvert ce qu'étaient vraiment les étoiles...

- Pur hasard...fit-il, gêné que je le contredise à chacune de ses piques envers les Moldus.

- Et la gravité? Et les systèmes solaires? Et la relativité d'Einstein? Et les vaccins? Et la composition des éléments chimiques? Et le grille pain? Et...

- J'ai compris! Ca va aller, je crois...

- C'est très malpoli d'interrompre quelqu'un Draco...

- Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom? Et je ne vous ai pas autorisé à m'appeler ainsi, Majesté...

- Ton père t'a présenté au Ministre de la Magie toute à l'heure. Et, disons que je me le suis autorisé moi-même, et qu'en échange, tu pourrais m'appeler par mon prénom...Je 'appelle Laurianne!

- Et moi, Draco.

- Tu sais que je le sais, pourquoi tu me le répètes?

- Simple réflexe...fit-il en souriant, dévoilant ses dent blanches.

- Brrr! Il fait froid!

- Tu aimerais qu'on rentre?

- Oh, oui alors!

Une fois à l'intérieur, nous nous adossâmes à un mur, observant les invités. Le silence entre nous devenant pesant, je lançai un petit jeu.

- Hé, regarde, Drake!

- Oui? Eh! Attend, comment m'as-tu appelé?

- Drake...Draco ça fait comme un Dragon, un Dragon c'est méchant, et toi, tu es assez agréable...Même si tu es trop sérieux, comme ton prénom, d'ailleurs...Drake c'est mieux!

- Mais, je...

- S'il te plaîîîîîîît, Drake...Je peux continuer à t'appeler comme ça?

- Bien...Si tu veux, Princesse...

- Princesse? fis-je, amusée, Ce n'est pas un surnom, ça!

- Eh bien, dorénavant, ce sera mon surnom pour toi.

- Très bien...Qu'Est-ce que je disais, déjà...Ah oui, regarde-le!

- Qui?

- Cet homme, là! Tu ne trouves pas qu'il ressemble un peu à un ornithorynque?

- Eh bien...Non, je ne..Attends! Si! Vu de ce côté-là, c'est tout à fait ça!

- Et elle, on dirait...

- Un cygne avec son long cou et son nez crochu!

- Exactement!

- Et cet homme là, on dirait un peu un...

- Ces chiens, avec des pols longs! Tu vois de quoi je parle! Bien sûr, les...Les...

- Cette race de chiens!

- Je vois de quoi tu parles! C'est à cause de sa barbe, n'est-ce pas? Et de ses cheveux?

- Exactement Princesse!

- Oh Seigneur! fis-je en riant, Cette réception est tellement plus amusante lorsqu'on a un ami à qui parler!

- Je...Tu...Tu me considères comme ton ami?

- Bah...Oui. Et toi, Est-ce que tu penses que je suis ton amie, Drake?

- Bien sûr! Je n'ai jamais autant rit de toute ma vie!

- Eh Drake...

- Oui?

- Tu veux venir voir ma chambre? Il y a plein de jeux dedans, et je...

- Bien sûr! fit-il en m'offrant un sourire radieux.

_- Et nous avons passé toute la soirée à parler et à rigoler, en essayant tous mes cadeau accumulés au fil des années. Puis nos parents on proposé de se revoir, et nous nous sommes rapprochés de plus en plus au fil des années._

**# Fin de Flash-Back #**

- Et nous sommes restés amis pendant toutes ces années, et même si c'était sans grandes démonstrations d'amour et débordements de joie, je l'aimais vraiment. En véritable ami.

- Alors c'est pour ça que ça t'a fait si mal...

- Oui...On m'a parfois dit que les Malfoy étaient des manipulateurs, et je commence à me demander si...

Elle ne pût continuer sa phrase, sa voix entrecoupée de sanglots. Elle replongea sa tête entre ses genoux quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione reprenne la parole.

- Il n'était pas dans son état normal, Laurianne. Tu le sais. Et Draco ne s'est jamais excusé. Auprès de qui que ce soit. Il tiens à toi. Il te l'a dit lui-même. Tu es la seule à pouvoir faire ressortir le meilleur de Draco.

- Comment est-ce que tu...

- Je vous ai entendu le soir de la rentrée...

- Oh...

- J'ai d'abord cru à une histoire d'amour que vous vivez cachés, ou alors, une ancienne histoire, mais jamais que vous étiez amis depuis si longtemps...J'ai même pensé qu'il te faisait du rentre-dedans à un moment!

- Hermione! fit-elle en riant, Le soir où on se serait rencontrés?!

- Eh bien, il sait qu'il est loin d'être repoussant, et tu es de loin l'une des plus belles filles de cette école!

- Tu exagères Hermione! Je te pensais plus intelligente que ça!

- Hé! fit-elle en riant, Arrête de te moquer de moi! Tu ne t'imagines pas toutes les filles qu'il a défloré pour oublier qu'il était fiancé à Parkinson!

- Oh Seigneur, Drake, qu'est ce que tu as f...Attends. Il est fiancé à Parkinson?!

- Bah...Oui. Tu ne savais pas? répondit-elle, effrayée d'avoir pû contrarier Laurianne de nouveau.

- Non...Seigneur, c'est pour ça qu'elle essaye de le bécoter à chaque fois que je les croise? Et moi qui croyait que Drake avait juste de très mauvais goûts en matière de filles! fit-elle, explosant de rire à nouveau

- Non mais tu imagines? Il ne peut annuler ce mariage que s'il trouve une famille encore plus "élevée" que les Parkinson avec une fille de son âge ou plus jeune!

- Dans quelle bousier s'est-il encore fourré...se désespéra Laurianne, en essuyant une larme de rire qui perlait au coin de son œil.

Hermione hocha la tête, un grand sourire collé au visage. Mrs Pomfresh entra dans la salle, un petit sourire au visage.

- Eh bien, Mademoiselle, vous avez l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux à ce que je vois!

- Oui Madame, mais j'allais très bien deux heures avant on arrivée ici, si je puis me permettre...

- Bon. Je vous conseille de partir maintenant, vous allez manquer le diner à la Grande Salle...

- C'est vrai? Je peux sortir?

- Oui, allez-y...Et je vous conseille de ne pas revenir avant un long moment, d'accord?

- Bien, je ferai attention, alors. répondit la belle en souriant.

Elle avait quitté l'immonde pyjama d'infirmerie pour revêtir son uniforme de Gryffondor avant de se diriger vers la porte, accompagnée d'Hermione. Laurianne tendit la main pour saisir la poignée de la porte quand Hermione saisit son poignet avec fermeté.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Hermy? fit-elle, inquiétée par l'air sérieux qu'arborait son amie.

- Tu vas essayer de te réconcilier avec Malfoy, n'Est-ce pas?

- Hermione, je...Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée.

- Tu ne pourras pas te défiler, Laurianne. J'ai come...Comme un pressentiment, je sens qu'il faut que tu le fasses. J'ai l'impression que...que tu ne seras jamais heureuse sans ça...

- Je ne pense pas que..

- Promets-moi que tu essaieras. Si tu ne le fait pas pour lui ou pour toi, fait le pour moi.

- Je...Je ferai des efforts.

- Merci beaucoup. fit Hermione avant de prendre l'autre dans ses bras.

Laurianne ouvrit enfin la porte quand elle tomba sur une scène plutôt...Effrayante. Harry et Ron, cachés derrière une armure, évitaient des dizaines de sorts lancés à la fois par Dorinne, qui elle, criait après Harry.

- TU ENTENDS?! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE ME METTRE LES CRIMES DE MA FAMILLE SUR LE DOS! TU NE ME CONNAIS PAS ET JE NE TE CONNAIS PAS, ALORS POURQUOI EST CE QUE TU TE PERMETS DE DIRE QUE JE SUIS UNE MANGEMORT, TU NE CONNAIS SUREMENT MÊME PAS MON PRENOM!

- MES PARENTS SONT MORTS A CAUSE DE TA FOUTUE FAMILLE, TON PERE EST MANGEMORT, TON ONCLE EST VOLDEMORT, ET TOI, DORINNE JEDUSOR, OSES ME DIRE QUE TA FAILLE N'EST PAS UNE FAMILLE DE CRIMINELS?!

- JE N'AI JAMAIS DIT QUE MA FAMILLE N'ETAIT PAS COMPOSEE DE CRIMINELS, JE LES HAIS TOUS AUTANT LES UNS QUE LES AUTRES!

- Tu...Tu détestes ta famille...?

- Exactement, et si Saint Potty avait pris la peine de m'écouter au lieu de e mettre la mort de ses parents sur le dos, il aurait entendu que j'essayais d'engager une conversation civilisée avec lui.

- Je...Je suis désolé...

- J'espères bien. répondit Dorinne avant de lancer un Stupéfix qui heurta Harry de plein fouet, le projetant sur le mur.

Hermione cria le prénom de Harry, se précipitant sur lui afin de vérifier si il allait bien.

- Laisse, Hermione, je l'ai bien mérité...

- Oui. Comme si c'était intelligent d'insulter une fille comme elle de Mangemort, tout en sachant que sa puissance magique atteint sûrement la tienne et peut-être même plus. Et tu imagines si un Serpentard disciple de Voldemort avait été dans ce couloir en même temps? Elle se serait sait tuer dans la semaine à venir! fit Laurianne, exaspérée.

- Je suis désolé.

- Va le lui dire à elle, alors. Foutu Gryffondor sans cervelle...marmonna-t-elle.

- Euh...Tu es une Gryffondor, et...

- Je sais encore que je suis une Gryffondor, Harry, je ne suis pas encore totalement désaxée!

- Et on dirait vraiment Malfoy quand tu parles comme ça...finit-il.

- Laisse Malfoy en dehors de mon vocabulaire...Ce n'est pas de ma faute si nous autres, Aristocrates, avons une attitude et un vocabulaire digne de notre lignée! fit Laurianne avec un ton exagéré et faussement prétentieux, Bon, et si on allait manger maintenant? J'ai faim...

- Tu sors aujourd'hui, finalement?! demanda Ron, enthousiaste.

- Oui! Et j'ai faim!

- A vos ordres Majesté! fit Harry en se relevant.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, tous les regards se tournèrent vers les "quatre fantastiques" e l'école, come se plaisaient à les appeler certaines personnes. Mais alors que le "trio d'or" rejoignait la table des Gryffondors, Laurianne, elle, se dirigea vers celle des Serpentards. Elle se planta devant Pansy Parkinson, assise en face de Draco, planta son regard d'or dans les deux yeux verts qui la fixaient avant d'ordonner, d'un ton sec qui ne laissait pas la place à la discussion:

- Cinq minutes.

Pansy déglutit difficilement avant de répondre:

- Et pourquoi Est-ce que je...

- Tu n'as pas le choix.

Des étincelles de magie dorées crépitaient autour de l'héritière tandis que le ciel magique de la Grande Salle se recouvrait de nuages et qu'un vent fort et froid se leva, fouettant le visage des étudiants. Pansy leva le yeux vers le plafond, inquiète, puis se leva sans plus de cérémonie, s'installant plus loin, entre Crabbe et Goyle. Immédiatement tout se calma et Laurianne s'assit en face de Draco, les traits du visage bien plus détendus que quelque secondes auparavant. Elle planta son regard dans celui de Draco, puis lui dit, d'un ton assuré

- Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle.

- Et tu veux faire ça ici, entourés de dizaines de Serpentards, regardé par toute la population de Poudlard, dont le vieux fou sénile qui à l'air de bien trop s'amuser?

- Calmos, bébé Dragon, je parle pas de grandes déclarations d'amour, de tes aventures sexuelles ou d'une énorme engueulade.

- Quel vocabulaire, dis-donc, on en oublierai presque que tu es l'héritière de la plus grande faille des Mondes Atlantes et Sorciers.

- La ferme, j'ai pas le temps de rire avec toi, et encore moins là-dessus. Retrouves moi à 22h00 devant la Salle Commune des Serpent.

- Sinon quoi?

- Je te jure sur la barbe de Dumbledore que tu le regretteras: D'abord, je viendrai te chercher dans l=ta salle commune avec l'aide de Zabini qui ne perds pas une seule occasion de se marrer, et encore moins quand cela concerne Draco Malfoy, le Grand Prince des Serpentards. Ensuite, je te ferai une scène au beau milieu de cette même salle commune, je ressortirai tous les dossiers embarrassants que j'ai sur toi, et tu sais que j'en ai des tas. Ensuite, je te trainerai de force à l'extérieur du château et tandis que mystérieusement une tempête de neige se sera déclarée je te déshabillerai, tout ça sous l'œil attentif de Colin Crivey, qui se fera une joie de prendre et de vendre des centaines de photos de tout cela. Je suis sûre que la Gazette du Sorcier serait intéressée par certaines d'entre elles...

- A ta place, Draco, j'obéirais, elle à l'air sérieuse...fit remarquer Théodore en piquant quelques pommes de terre du bout de sa fourchette.

Draco lui lança un regard noir, ais n'eût pas le temps de répliquer: la jeune fille s'était levé et avait pris le visage de Draco d'une main, l'obligeant à la regarder, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Draco.

- Je compte sur toi pour être là. Je ne t'offrirai pas cette chance deux fois.

Puis elle partit, s'assit à côté d'Hermione, puis lui murmura quelques mots dans l'oreille. Celle-ci sourit puis lui répondit, désignant Draco d'un signe de tête. Ce dernier détourna le regard, se reconcentrant sur Pansy qui venait d'arriver.

- Non mais quelle garce! Elle en a, du culot, de se pointer ici et de te donner des ordres, Drake.

- Ne. M'appelles. Pas. Drake.

- Et pourquoi Est-ce que je ne pourrai pas? C'est un surnom comme un autre...

- Non, ce n'est pas un surnom comme un autre. Et ne la traite pas de garce.

- Alors maintenant tu prends sa défense! Non mais je rêve, est ce que tu te rends compte que...

- Je ne prends pas sa défense! Ne te crois pas supérieure à elle parce que tu viens d'une très ancienne lignée de Sangs-Purs etc...Ca ne marche pas avec elle. Elle viens de la royauté, je te le rappelles. Ne crois pas que tu puisses parler d'elle de la sorte sans craindre des représailles de sa famille.

- Je n'ai pas peur d'elle. s'entêta Pansy.

- Eh bien tu devrais. Dumbledore à lancé un sort sur ce plafond pour éviter que quiconque puisse le dérégler. Et peu importe ce que l'on en pense, Dumbledore est un sorcier extrêmement puissant. Elle a déréglé ce plafond. Et brisé le sort de Dumbledore. Alors oui, elle est puissante. Et oui, tu devrais en avoir peur.

Pansy ne releva pas, mangeant silencieusement tandis que Draco quittait la table, prétendant vouloir s'aérer. Il descendit jusqu'au Lac puis s'adossa à un arbre, fixant la surface calme et sombre du lac. Qu'allait-il se passer toute à l'heure? Allait-elle lui dire qu'elle lui en voulait? Qu'elle ne trouverai jamais la force de le pardonner? Qu'elle n'en aurait jamais l'envie? Qu'il était immonde? Qu'elle le détestait? Il plongea son visage dans ses mains. Il devait arrêter de penser à tout ça, à ce qu'elle lui dirait, à ce qu'elle pensait, à Elle. Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il se ressaisit, essuyant de sa manche la larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait? Il était Draco Malfoy, le grand héritier de la famille Malfoy! Il n'avait pas à pleurer pour une fille quand il pouvait avoir toutes celles qu'il voulait. Il n'avait pas été élevé pour aimer, mais pour être aimé! Il était Draco Malfoy, Merde! Mais elle détestait ce Draco là. Celui qu'elle aimait c'était Drake. Mais qu'Est-ce qu'il lui arrivait, à la fin?! Il se leva, fit les cents pas devant son arbre avant de rentrer à nouveau au château. Il s'était suffisamment "aéré" comme ça. En rentrant, il monta directement à la Salle Commune des Serpentards, s'allongeant sur l'un des sofas en cuir vert. Il ferma les yeux et resta immobile pendant une minute, deux minutes, trois minutes, quinze minutes, trente minutes, une heure...Il ne savait pas...Ce fut le bruit de son ami Blaise qui le tira de sa torpeur.

- Woah, Dray! On dirait une vrai loque comme ça!

- Oh Merlin! Par Serpentard, Dracounet, tu vas bien?! Tu es malade? Tu te sens fiévreux?! Tu veux qu'on t'emmène à l'infirmerie?!

- J'étais fatigué. Mais ça va, Merci, Pansy.

- J'aimerais te parler, Draco. fit simplement Théo, entrant dans la Salle Commune en retirant sa cravate.

- Bien sûr. Montons, alors...répondit Draco en désignant les dortoirs.

Une fois arrivés, Théo s'assit sur son lit puis plongea son regard dans celui de Draco. Il captura son regard durant quelques minutes qui parurent être une éternité avant de finalement prendre la parole.

- Que faisais-tu toute à l'heure, Draco?

- Je te l'ai dit, je suis sorti.

- Je sais. Tes vêtements sentent le Pin et l'air frais. Je veux dire...Tu as pleuré, n'est ce pas?

Draco renifla avec dédain

- Moi? Pleurer? Et pourquoi donc? Un Malfoy ne pleure jamais.

- Mais tu n'étais pas un Malfoy. Tout du moins pas à ce moment là.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, Théodore...

- Théo. Eh bien...En pleurant tu pensais à elle, n'est-ce pas? Tu n'étais pas Malfoy. Tu étais Drake.

- Je...Mais comment tu fais ça?!

- Je t'ai vu pleurer. Tu venais de lui parler et Pansy venait de l'insulter. Et j'ai quelques doutes par rapport à ce que tu ressens pour elle...

- Qu'est ce que...

- J'ai l'impression que tu l'apprécies plus que tu n'aimes le dire...

- J'en sais rien...Je sais plus, Théo...Comment tu sais ça, toi d'abord?!

- Ce qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, c'est le moment où tu t'es mis à crier sur Pansy. Tous les Serpentards vous regardaient! Et j'y ai réfléchi, et je me suis rendu compte que j'étais passé à côté de pleins de petits détails. Rien que la dernière fois où vous vous êtes croisés dans un couloir, tu as ralenti et inspiré à fond, comme si tu cherchais à t'imprégner de son odeur. Et je te le dis, heureusement pour toi que Blaise n'a pas remarqué parcequ'il se serait franchement foutu de toi pendant toute la semaine!

- Oui! fit Draco amusé, Quelle heure est-il? Je dois encore me doucher...

- 21h04. Tu devrais te dépêcher vu le temps que tu mets à te faire beau tous les matins!

Draco sortit, amusé, se dirigeant vers la Salle de Bains des Préfets, des vêtements Moldus propres sous le bras et un sourire béat cloué au visage. Il profita de sa douche, laissant chacun de ses muscles se détendre sous l'eau chaude. Une demie-heure plus tard, il sortit de sa douche et se prépara. Alors que l'horloge sonnait 22h00, Draco sortit de la salle de bains en courant, remontant son jean et fermant sa ceinture, réajustant sa chemise blanche, ses cheveux blonds en bataille, un peu à la Potter, ce qui le rendait assez...Sauvage. Lorsqu'il arriva, Laurianne faisait les cent pas devant la salle commune. Elle releva les yeux au son de ses pas, puis parla, un sourire éblouissant au visage

- Tu es en retard, Drake...

**Ouf! Quelle aventure mes amis! Qu'avez-vous pensé de la rencontre de Draco et Laurianne? Pensez vous que leur discussion va partir en cacahuètes? Croyez-vous que Théo à vu juste? Vous pensez qu'ils vont vite se réconcilier? Je veux tout savoir!**

**Les fêtes de Noël approchent à grand pas, et j'aimerais vous souhaiter d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'années! Considérez ce Chapitre comme un Cadeau, (seulement si il vous plaît, bien entendu!) et en échange, offrez-moi une Review? :3 Je vous souhaite d'excellentes vacances! Et j'aurais aimé savoir: Que pensez-vous de mon style d'écriture?**

**Merci à vous tous, et j'espères pouvoir publier un chapitre avant le nouvel an!**

**Encore Bonnes Fêtes de fin d'année!**

**NiceArgument**


	5. Chapter 5

- Tu es en retard, Draco...

- Un Malfoy n'est jamais en retard...Ce sont les autres qui sont en avance.

- C'est pour ça que je déteste Malfoy...

- Veuillez m'excuser, Majesté. fit-il en se courbant dans une gracieuse révérence, donnant à la jeune fille un baisemain qu'elle accepta, amusée, J'ai ouï dire que vous vouliez me parler et je suis donc venu afin de débattre avec votre personne.

- Eh bien, Monsieur Malfoy, je suis ravie que vous ayez fait ce choix! Même si je vous trouve quelque peu lunatique...

- Je ne fait que m'adapter à vos envies, damoiselle!

- Bon, soyons sérieux, Draco.

- Excuse moi...

- Pas de problème. fit-elle, un sourire narquois au visage, J'aurais aimé parler de ce qu'il s'est passé...ce jour-là...

- Je vois...Ecoute, je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû partir comme ça, je...

- Je ne veux pas que l'on s'éloigne...C'est assez bizarre...Parce que...J'ai besoin de toi, Drake...

- Je...Pourquoi tu dit avoir besoin de moi?

- Je ne sais pas...Sûrement parce que j'en ai plus qu'assez que l'on m'impose des limites, des comportements et des amis, que tu es dans la même situation que moi et qu'avec toi je peux me permettre d'être Laurianne et pas "**Sa** **Majesté**"

- Et tu me pardonnes comme ça, alors que tu as failli mourir à cause de moi et qu'il y a quelques heures je te dégoutais?!

- Disons que...**Quelqu'un** m'a fait comprendre à quel point je pouvais tenir à toi et que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal...Je ne peux cependant pas te pardonner comme ça parce que c'est quand même quelque chose de grave qui a eu lieu, et j'aurais besoin de temps pour te refaire confiance. J'aimerais juste qu'on arrête de se tourner le dos ...Mais il y a juste une chose que j'aimerais savoir avant de reprendre le cours de nos vies...

- Tout ce que tu veux.

- Est ce que tu tiens à moi, Drake...Est-ce que tu as **besoin** de moi autant que moi j'ai besoin de toi?

- Tu vas me rendre fou avec tes questions...Tu es la seule à pouvoir montrer à tout le monde qui je suis vraiment. Certains savent, mais seule toi peut le faire ressortir. Tu es l'une des seules personnes avec Blaise et Théo à qui je dirai tout et n'importe quoi, et oui, j'ai besoin de toi, et oui je tiens à toi.

Laurianne sourit et s'avança, entourant le cou de Draco de ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ce dernier enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Laurianne, la serrant encore plus contre lui. Il sentit contre le fin tissu de sa chemise un sourire poindre sur le visage de Laurianne qui dit d'une voix amusée

- Félicitations pour toi et Parkinson, je ne savais pas que vous étiez fiancés...A quelle date est prévu le mariage?

- Ne m'en parle pas! Je fait mon possible pour le reporter le temps de trouver quelqu'un pour le briser, mais elle veut faire ça à la fin de cette année!

- Quoi? Vous avez** 15 ans**!

- C'est ce que je lui ai dit! Elle s'en fiche, elle dit que nos parents vont être fiers et que quand on aime, l'âge ne compte pas...

- Et toi? Qu'est ce que tu en penses?

- Je ne l'aimes pas.

- Laisse moi deviner: Les seules familles plus haut placées que celle de Pancy sont...Les Nott, les Zabini, et les Malfoy dans le monde sorcier.

- Exactement. Et il en est hors de question, tu vois bien.

- Evidemment. Les moldus ne sont même pas envisageables...

- C'est ça...Tu connais mon Père...

- Eh bah t'es dans la Bouse de Troll.

- Merci...Comme si je ne le savais pas...fit-il, une petite moue plaquée au visage

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi...A la dernière soirée organisée par le palais, il me semble que la fille du Comte de West Mullingam ne te lâchais pas des yeux...Je pourrais essayer de t'arranger un coup si tu veux!

- Sa famille est plus haut-placée que celle de Pansy?!

- Disons qu'elle se servirait sûrement de la plus chère robe de Parkinson pour se moucher, tout au plus...

- Quand même!

- Eh oui! Je connais tout le gratin, qu'est ce que tu crois? Je ne fréquentes pas les Petites Gens! avait fait la brune, les yeux rieurs et un sourire amusé au visage.

- Mmmh. Je vois ça. Tu devrais avoir honte dans ce cas-là, de te pavaner dans Poudlard avec Weasmoche, la Sang-de-Bourbe et Potty...

- **Sérieusement**, Malfoy?!

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du blond: Laurianne semblait vraiment en colère. Elle ne s'en rendit pas compte immédiatement mais par l'usage de son nom de famille, elle avait comme relancé les hostilités pour une fraction de secondes.

- Ecoute-moi bien,** Malfoy**, Ron n'est peut-être pas un Apollon selon tes critères ni un Crésus mais c'est une personne adorable avec beaucoup d'humour et un caractère incroyable, Hermione est la fille la plus brillante que je connaisse, elle a un don pour voir derrière les façades que se donnent les gens et c'est grâce à elle que je suis ici, même si je devrais peut-être dire **à cause** d'elle. Et Harry est incroyable, il fait preuve d'une telle ampathie avec tout le monde, il est gentil avec tout le monde, il et courageux comme pas permis et putain, Malfoy, j'en ai marre d'avoir à me justifier devant toi! Tu n'aimes pas mes amis? Parfait! Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour faire un effort avec toi...

La voix de la jeune fille s'était brisée sur la fin de sa tirade avant de laisser une unique larme couler le long de sa joue. Elle pinçait l'arête de son nez, et tout dans son comportement indiquait son épuisement. Le blond mordit sa lèvre inférieure, conscient de sa culpabilité. Puis il repassa ses bras autour de la taille de la brune puis enfouit son visage dans le cou de la belle.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Laurianne. Je suis vraiment vraiment **vraiment** désolé pour ce que j'ai pu dire qui aurait pû te blesser. Je...Je suis vraiment un idiot. J'espères qu'avec le temps tu réussiras à me pardonner pour tout ce que je t'ai déjà fait...Pardonne-moi.

Puis il déposa un baiser dans le cou de la jeune fille avant de partir. Cette dernière resta quelques instants immobile avant de pousser un long soupir à fendre l'âme. Elle releva la tête au moment où elle entendit des pas dans le couloir, pour voir le grand basané ami de Draco qui s'approchait d'elle avec un air inquiet au visage. Elle ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement en voyant son pilier, son ami, sa famille...Elle marcha lentement jusqu'à être dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur son torse et se laissant aller dans ces bras musclés si sécurisants...

- Qu'Est-ce qui ne va pas, Princesse?

- Pourquoi est ce qu'avec une seule parole il est capable de tout gâcher...Pourquoi...Tu le connais depuis bien plus longtemps que moi, alors pourquoi...

- Chut...Il ne se rends pas toujours compte de ce qu'il dit...Et il ne s'est pas rendu compte que ça te blesserait qu'il dise ça...

- Mais toi tu t'en serai rendu compte...

- Oui, mais c'est sûrement parce qu'on est cousins, voire frère et sœur, et qu'on se connaît depuis le jour de notre naissance...

- Oui...Tu dois avoir raison...fit-elle en essuyant ses larmes du bout des doigts, Mais j'aimerais tellement que tout redevienne clair...Entre lui et moi...

- Je sais...Ca finira par venir, ne t'en fait pas...En attendant, tu es invité à venir te divertir avec moi, Blaise Zabini, fils de Adalric Zabini et d'Isabelle Zabini, née Abbot, elle-même sœur d'Elisabeth Abbot, femme de Georges Walter Parks, ton père, ce qui fait de moi ton cousin, je...Je me suis perdu dans ma parenthèse...

Laurianne éclata d'un rire cristallin au fond duquel on sentait une grande sincérité. Lorsqu'elle fut calmée, elle plongea son regard doré dans celui de miel de son interlocuteur avant de dire, d'un ton amusé,

- C'est toujours si bon d'être avec toi...Tu es une vraie perle...Je me demande bien pourquoi tous les hommes de cette école n'ont pas encore craqué pour toi...

- C'est parce que, même si on m'appelle le passeur, tu es la plus douée pour faire changer les gens de bords, leur faire réaliser la beauté de l'être humain. Et moi, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi nos yeux n'avaient pas la même couleur alors que de toute évidence nous avons ceux de Grand-Mère, et de nos Mères...

- Pour les Atlantes, la Magie "Instinctive", sans baguette, la plus simple, se mêle à la couleur originale des yeux de son propriétaire. Plus la magie en question est puissante, plus les yeux prenne une couleur dite "hypnotique". Je suis Atlante à 100%, donc on voit la quasi-totalité de ma puissance dans la couleur de mes yeux. Toi, qui ne l'est qu'à demi, on ne voit que la moitié de ton potentiel magique Atlante dans tes yeux...Compris?

- Comment tu fait pour savoir tout ça?!

- Désolée, Blaise, secret défense, il faudra me passer sur le corps pour le savoir!

-Mmmmmh...Même si je suis gay à 200%, je t'avouerais que ça ne me dérangerait **absolument pas** étant donné les magnifique proportions de ton corps...

Elle hoqueta de surprise, avant de répondre, un sourire lubrique au visage,

- Draco ne le sait pas, hein?...

- Non...

- Eh bien...Pour répondre à ta question, je suis très ouverte d'esprit, alors l'inceste ne me pose aucun problème...Il est vrai que j'apprécie à leur juste valeur les hommes, les femmes, les animaux et même les plantes vertes, alors...fit-elle en posant sa main sur l'avant bras du basané, Pourquoi pas...?

Ses derniers mots avaient été prononcés dans un murmure, portés par son souffle chaud jusqu'au creux de l'oreille du mulâtre, qui sourit en réponse à la provocation. Puis sans prévenir, il prit sa cousine par la taille et la porta sur son épaule, comme un énorme sac de pommes de terre avant de se mettre à courir en direction des cuisines.

Entouré de sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry harpentait silencieusement les couloirs, pensant à son objectif, la tour d'Astronomie. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin en haut de la dernière marche, il laissa l'étoffe argentée glisser de ses épaules et retomber sur le sol dans un imperceptible bruit de froissement. Il avait oublié sa Carte du Maraudeur sur son lit et priait pour que personne ne le trouve ici. Il se dirigeait lentement vers l'une des grandes fenêtres quand il s'arrêta net, retenant son souffle. Il observa en détail la personne assise, en équilibre sur la rembarde, suivant la cascade blonde de ses cheveux lisses coiffés à la perfection. Son regard dériva ensuite sur la magnifique chute de rein qui s'offrait à lui, suivit la courbe fine de deux fesses arrondies avant de suivre la magnifique ligne de deux longues jambes galbées. Le jeune homme fût interrompu dans sa contemplation par un léger reniflement, suivi d'un rire sarcastique.

- Potter, tu es aussi discret qu'un troupeau de centaures en colère, alors tu peux arrêter de te cacher.

- **Jedusor**?! réalisa le garçon.

Jamais il ne s'était rendu compte de la beauté de son corps avant...Il ne l'avais jamais vraiment regardé, s'éloignant d'elle au maximum possible. Il fût interrompu dans ses pensées par un énième ricanement.

- Quelle perspicacité, Potter...On pourrait **presque** soupçonner la présence de matière grise dans ta boîte crânienne...

- Je...Je suis désolé.

- Pardon? cria-t-elle en se retournant brusquement.

On voyait encore, sur son visage, quelques sillons dessinés par les larmes. Ses yeux étaient légèrement rougis et un peu embués. _Elle pleurait_! pensa le brun.

- Je suis désolé pour...Pour toute-à-l'heure, je...Tu as raison, je ne te connais pas. Mais comprends-moi, tu es dans cette école, la personne la plus proche de Voldemort...Et je sais que ça n'excuse en rien mon comportement, mais...Voilà, je voulais que tu le saches...

- Je...Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Ils veulent faire de moi une Mangemort avant la fin de mes études. Alors dans un sens, tu n'as pas tort...

- Mais bien sûr que si, j'ai eu tort! Tu es loin d'être comme ces monstres, quand tu ne joues pas un rôle tu as l'air sympathique, et pleine de vie, et...

- Qui te dit que je ne joue pas un rôle **en ce moment même**?! Qui te dit que mon **seul** but n'est pas de** t'atteindre** et **t'affaiblir**?!

-Je...Je ne sais pas...Peut-être que je suis trop naïf et que j'écoute trop mes amis, peut-être qu'en **parfait** petit Gryffondor **sans aucun instinct de survie** je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me jeter dans la gueule du loup, ou encore, peut-être qu'il y a cette...**Petite chose** chez toi qui m'intrigue et me laisse penser que tu n'es pas celle que tu semble être.

- Je vote pour la deuxième option! fit la blonde, un sourire amusé ancré sur le visage.

- Tu vois! fit le brun, fixant ses émeraudes rieuses dans les prunelles couleur d'Agathe qui lui faisaient face, Tu es déjà très loin d'être comme je t'imaginais...

-Je...Je dois le prendre comment?

-Eh bien...pas trop mal, je dirai!

-Oh. Merci...fit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin, Je suppose...

Sur ce, ils rirent tous les deux aux éclats, pendant de longues minutes. Lorsqu'ils furent calmés, Harry s'approcha et s'assit sur la rembarde, aux côtés de Dorinne, ils fixèrent le ciel de Saphir. Cette nuit là, les étoiles dansaient dans le ciel, et la lune éclairait leurs visages de sa couleur Argenté.

- C'est** magnifique**...

- Merci. On me le dit souvent, tu sais Potter...

- Je ne parlais pas de toi! Je parlais du ciel! fit-il en riant.

- J'avais cru comprendre, je suis assez perspicace...Et il semblerait que tu ne comprennes rien à rien aux règles de l'humour...

- Oh, ne le prends pas come ça...

- Mais qu'Est-ce que...

- Bah oui, c'est vrai, ce n'est pas contre toi, mais...

- Mais non, pas ça! Regarde en-bas!

- Mais, je...Quoi?! Mais c'est...

- Zabini.

- Avec..

- Parks.

- Et celui qui leur court après, c'est...

- Ce **cracmol** de Rusard.

- Et derrière lui, c'est...

- La vieille Mc Go.

- Et elle à l'air...

- Sur le point de leur arracher la tête?

Harry hocha la tête avant d'éclater de rire, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Dorinne partit une quinzaine de secondes après lui. Au bout de quelques secondes, soudain, elle s'interrompit. Elle secoua Harry, le cognant contre le mur à côté de lui.

- Je...Qu..Quoi? fit-il, toujours euphorique.

- Regarde ça!

- Regarde quoi?!

- Laurianne! Elle...Brille...

- Quoi?!

OoOoO

- Parks! Zabini! Revenez, espèce de sales gosses! vous allez prendre la soufflante de votre vie!

- Cours toujours, espèce de Cracmol! fit Blaise en continuant de courir, dressant son majeur dans un signe assez inapproprié pour une personne de son rang.

Rusard, qui courrait derrière les deux adolescents, blêmit. Si il attrapait ces sales gosses, il jurait sur la tombe de Merlin qu'il les tuerait tous les deux. Mais il reprit son assurance lorsque les deux adolescents atteignirent la porte: Puisqu'il leur avait pris leurs baguettes, il leur serait impossible d'ouvrir la porte à temps. Mais il blemît de nouveau lorsqu'il vit un jet de lumière dorée sortir des mains de la brune et frapper de plein fouet la porte en bois massif qui se déverrouilla et s'ouvrit sans même que les enfants aient à s'arrêter de courir. Foutue Atlante.

- Laurianne, tu es **géniale**! cria Blaise en rigolant sans s'arrêter de courir.

- Tais-toi et** cours**! répondit la jeune fille toujours en rigolant, On va jusqu'à la Forêt Interdite, on lui lance un _Oubliette_ et on rentre vite dans nos dortoirs!

- A vos ordres, Majesté!

Et ils partirent dans une crise de fou-rire qui les ralentis considérablement. Ce qui finit de les arrêter fut la voix sèche et tranchante de Mc Gonagall.

- Arrêtez-vous **immédiatement**!

Ce qu'ils firent. Ils se retournèrent ensuite et la regardèrent avec un léger effroi visible sur le visage.

- Si seulement vos **parents** vous voyaient! Rendez-vous compte! M. Zabini, votre **pauvre** Mère qui compte sur vous! Et vous, Miss Parks? Vos parents qui ont sacrifié..

- Qu'ont-ils sacrifié, Madame?! Que savez-vous de ma vie?! Vous ne connaissez **rien** de ce que j'ai eu à subir ou de ce que mes parents ont eu à faire pour ou contre moi! Alors ne me parlez pas de mes parents! Madame. rajouta-t-elle, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

- Miss Parks, Je ne vous permet pas!

- Très bien! Je me le permettrai **moi-même**, alors!

- Je ne reconnais pas vos parents dans celle que vous êtes, Miss Parks. Qu'ont-ils pût rater dans votre éducation?!

- Ils n'ont rien raté dans mon éducation! Mais quel mal y a-t-il à vouloir être moi-même?! Et mes parents n'ont rien à voir avec mon éducation! cria-t-elle, quelques larmes coulant sur les joues.

Blaise prit sa main pour tenter de l'apaiser, mais il se rendit compte que sa tentative avait lamentablement échoué lorsqu'il vit Laurianne commencer à s'illuminer, laissant sa magie s'extérioriser de plus en plus. Mc Gonagall déglutît et continua, l'air légèrement moins rassurée.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais devoir les contacter, afin de...

- **NON**! cria la brune.

Son cri semblait venir du plus profond de ses entrailles, et avec lui monta une onde, une vague dorée de plusieurs centaines de mètres de haut et de large. Cette onde traversa le château et le parc puis s'évanouit au loin. Quand cette vague de pouvoir avait traversé Rusard et Mc Gonagall, ils étaient tous deux tombés à terre.

- C'était** quoi**, ça?!

- Un _Oubliette_, je crois...Prends nos baguettes et on détale!

OoOoO

- C'était **quoi**, ça?!

- Du calme, Potty. C'était une onde de magie, et extrêmement puissante. On ferait mieux de retourner à nos dortoirs...

- Oui...Je me demande comment elle à fait ça...

- On verra ça plus tard...Il vaut mieux ne pas s'en mêler.

OoOoO

Le lendemain matin, 7h48, Grande Salle.

Contrairement à son habitude, la Grande Salle était étonnamment bruyante en ce lundi matin, et les élèves semblaient bien trop réveillés au goût des professeurs. _Ça a sans doute rapport avec les événements d'hier_, Pensa le professeur Mc Gonagall. Ce matin, alors que seuls une dizaine d'élèves étaient dans la Grande Salle, Rusard était arrivé en courant, criant au meurtre de Miss Teigne, qui semblait totalement inanimée, piégée dans une raideur stricte. Elle avait été pétrifiée par un sort extrêmement durable et compliqué à effectuer. Il avait cependant été assez facile à annuler, une fois qu'on en connaissait le contre-sort. En moins d'une heure, la pauvre chatte avait été libérée et la nouvelle s'était propagée comme une nuée de poudre. _Ces élèves!_ fit intérieurement le professeur de Métamorphose. Rusard étant déjà être à la recherche du coupable, tout reprenait son cours...Mc Gonagall eût cependant une drôle d'impression en voyant la jeune Parks entrer dans la Grande Salle accompagnée du jeune Zabini: Elle fréquentait un peu trop de Serpentards à son goût! Mais bon, après tout, ils étaient de la même famille.

Les deux adolescents se séparèrent pour se rendre chacun à sa table. A peine Blaise s'assit aux côtés de son meilleur ami que le sus-nommé meilleur ami lui lança un regard noir dont il aurait probablement eût peur si il n'avait pas été **Blaise Zabini**.

- Bonjour à toi aussi **Dracounet**, je suis **ravi** de voir que tu vas bien, je vais bien aussi, **merci bien**. Que me vaut le plaisir de recevoir ton regard _"Avada"_ en ce si beau lundi matin?

Ledit Dracounet ne réagit pas au surnom, trop occupé à formuler sa réponse.

- Depuis quand est ce que tu connais Laurianne?

- Aaaahh, Draco, Draco,** Draco**. Je te croyais bien plus...**perspicace**...

- Mais de quoi est-ce que...

- Qui sont mes parents?

- Euh, Adalric Zabini et Isabelle Zabini.

- Née?

- Abbot?

- Exactement, Dracounet chéri!

- Arrête avec ça et viens-en au fait, veux-tu?

Ce petit jeu commençait sincèrement à lui taper sur les nerfs.

- Bien. Qui sont ses parents?

- Il me semble que ce sont le roi et la reine d'Atlantide, Georges W. Parks et Elisabeth Parks...

- Née...?

- Née..Abbot...

- Donc...

- Je n'y crois pas...

- Eh si!

- Et je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt...

- Apparemment pas! Tu sais, on parle beaucoup, et on a parlé hier soir...

- Miss Teigne c'était ton idée?!

- Non, la sienne! Et, comment tu sais ça?!

- Il n'a que toi pour lui avoir rasé les poils après l'avoir pétrifiée!

- Bon, d'accord, c'était nous! Je disais donc, on à un peu parlé hier soir, et à mon avis, tu devrais aller la voir et faire un effort avec les Gryffis...

- Avec **tous** les Gryffis?! **Même** cet attardé de Londubat?!

- Même Londubat, Dray...Tu penses pouvoir faire ça pour elle?

- Je...Je vais faire un effort.

- C'est ça que je voulais entendre! Go on, big guy! I count on you!

- Mais, euh...Maintenant?

- Oui! Allez! Profites-en, Pansy n'est pas encore arrivée!

- Bon... Souhaite-moi bonne chance...

OoOoO

A peine arrivée à sa table, Laurianne se fit assaillir par un Harry arborant un air suspicieux

- Oh, Laurianne, te voilà! Tu as passé une Bonne Nuit?

- Eh bien, je...

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi!

- C'est vrai que...

- Tu as entendu parler de l'histoire de Miss Teigne?

- Eh bien...Mais c'est quoi cet interrogatoire?!

- Oh, rien, pourquoi? Tu te sens...**Mal à l'aise**?

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prends à la fin, Harry?!_  
_

- Excuse-moi, je suis un peu...Sur les nerfs...

- Je vois ça! Seamus, tu pourrais me passer le thé à la menthe s'il-te-plaît? Merci. Comment se fait-il que tu te comportes ainsi, Harry?

- C'est vrai, ça! souleva Ron, sortant pour la première fois son nez de son assiette, T'es pas comme d'habitude!

- Je...Désolé.

- Ce n'est rien...Tu agis juste un peu bizarrement...Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hermione?

Cette dernière avait pâli d'un coup lorsqu'elle avait relevé le nez de son journal, un peu comme presque tout le reste des Gryffondors. Laurianne, l'interrogeait du regard lorsqu'une voix lente répondit à sa question.

- Granger, Weasley...Potter. J'espères que vous avez bien dormi...

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là, **Malfoy**?! cracha Harry, plein de dédain.

- Ouais, qu'est-ce que tu veux, la **fouine**?!

Le blond retînt de justesse sa remarque acerbe, retenu par la remarque de Laurianne.

- Mais vous avez pas bientôt fini de vous comporter comme des crétins, vous deux! Fichez-lui donc la paix!

- Mais Laurianne...

- Ron, arrête! le coupa Hermione, Tu n'es plus un enfant!

Ledit Ron grommela tandis que Draco ancra son regard dans celui de Laurianne

- Bonjour Princesse...Bien dormi? son ton s'était considérablement radouci, et il sourit quand Laurianne lui répondit.

- Bonjour, Drake. Peu, mais bien malgré les lits **de très basse qualité** mis à notre disposition à **nous**, les **non-préfets**...

Bien entendu elle ne pensait pas un mot de tout ça, et ça se lisait sur le sourire en coin à peine visible qu'elle arborait.

- Je vois...On à encore fait des folies? il se pencha pour murmurer dans le creux de son oreille, **Pauvre** Miss Teigne, quand même...

- Des folies? On peut dire ça, en effet...fit-elle avec un sourire en coin, Que me vaut le plaisir de toute cette gentillesse et cette mièvrerie?

- C'est un peu long à expliquer..Je vais devoir te laisser, Princesse...Je vous souhaite une Bonne Journée à tous.

Puis il repartit vers sa table de sa démarché détendue et gracieuse...Malgré son habituel masque d'impassibilité, Laurianne avait pû voir à quel point il avait pris sur lui pour saluer le reste des Gryffondors. Elle sourit quand la pensée l'effleura qu'il avait fait ça pour elle puis elle se leva et se dirigea vers la Salle du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mmal, un énorme sourire collé au visage

OoOoO

**Eh bah dis-donc! Je tenais à m'excuser pour mon retard, c'est intolérable etc...J'ai eu un peu de mal avec ce Chapitre et ce n'est pas mon préféré...ni le plus drôle d'ailleurs...Quoiqu'il en soit, je voudrais remercier chacun de mes lecteurs et vous demander comment trouvez-vous la longueur des chapitres? Trop long? Pas assez? Donnez-moi vôtre avis! Merci encore et bisoux sur vos fesses,**

**NiceArgument**


End file.
